


Maailman surkeinta flirttiä

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Humor, Office Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kun Grell lopettaa alituisen flirttailun, on Williamin jatkettava siitä, mihin jäätiin. Tai... no... ainakin hän yrittää.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Laadukkaista flirttivinkeistä kiitokset ainakin Cosmopolitanille, MeNaisille ja Voicelle.

William T. Spears oli idiootti. 

Jos tarkkoja oltiin, hän oli vieläpä juuri sitä idioottien vastenmielistä alalajia, jota hän itse oli halveksinut hyvinkin aktiivisesti jo useiden vuosikymmenien ajan; hän ei ollut tiennyt, mitä halusi, käsittänyt mistä ja kenestä oikeastaan piti... ennen kuin oli joutunut luopumaan siitä. Hänen yleistä mielialaansa ei ainakaan kohentanut se, ettei kyseinen luopuminen ollut seurausta huolimattomuusvirheestä tai jostain vastaavasta — ei, tämä pölvästien kruunaamatoman kuningas saattoi syyttää kaikesta ainoastaan itseään, hän kun oli ottanut ja mennyt oikein aktiivisesti toimimaan päästäkseen eroon siitä “riesasta”, “koetinkivestä” ja “maanvaivasta”, joka oli häntä jo niin kauan piinannut. 

Eräänä kohtalokkaana päivänä William oli pysähtynyt kunnolla kuuntelemaan, mitä Grell Sutciff kaiken viserryksensä keskellä oikeastaan sanoi. Ymmärrettyään, miten pahasti kylmäkiskoinen piikittely ja viikatteenvarrella töniminen lietsoivat niitä nimenomaisia liekkejä, William oli tehnyt sen, mikä olisi varmaankin ollut aiheellista tehdä jo runsas vuosisata sitten; hän oli pyytänyt Grelliä istumaan kanssaan alas, minkä jälkeen he olivat keskustelleet asiasta tyynesti ja ennen kaikkea järkevästi, kuten aikuisten shinigamien olikin soveliasta. 

William oli todennut hyvin kiihkottomasti, ettei todellakaan ollut Grellistä _lainkaan_ kiinnostunut ja että arvostaisi virallisempaa käytöstä heidän välillään, varmasti se vaikuttaisi positiivisesti koko Lontoon jaoksen työskentelyilmapiiriin. Vaikka Grell olikin aluksi vitsaillut, että pieni flirtti oli hyväksi kaikille ja että William olisi voinut harrastaa tällaista asiallista totuudentorveilua hitusen aiemmin kiusaantuneen tiuskimisen sijaan, kahvikupillisten jälkeen sopuisa yhteisymmärrys oli saavutettu. 

Heidän noustessaan pöydän äärestä Grellkään ei pyytänyt tekoripsiään viehkosti räpsytellen suukkoa, vaan ojensi kätensä viimeiseen sovinnoneleeseen. 

Kättelyn aikana William huokaisi helpotuksesta. Kotona vuoteeseen vetäydyttyä mieleen kuitenkin hiipi häiritsevä kysymys siitä, olisiko ollut kohteliaampaa suudella Grellin kättä. 

Toisin kuin William oli etukäteen kuvitellut, heidän välillään ei kuitenkaan vallinnut siitä eteenpäin mikään autuas rauha. Ei, se ei ollut lähelläkään tyyntä täyttymystä tai uutta uljaampaa huomista — kaikki muuttuikin kertaheitolla harmaaksi ja hiljaiseksi huonolla tavalla, arki muovautui asiallisten otteiden myötä ainoastaan tolkuttoman tympeäksi. Toki byrokratian rattaat pyörivät kitkattomammin ja työt etenivät aiempaa sujuvammin ilman kaiken maailman keskeytyksiä, mutta samalla päivistä tuntui puuttuvan ryhtiä ja rakennetta, kaikki oli yhtä ja samaa muodotonta moskaa. Grellin raportit näyttivät suorastaan paljailta ilman marginaaleihin piirrettyjä sydämiä, ja jokin Williamin sisimmässä kirskahteli kitkerästi hänen tajutessaan, että Grell toivotti hänelle hyviä viikonloppuja samaan sävyyn kuin henkilöstöosaston tytöillekin. 

Ensin William yritti selitellä takaraivoon pesiytynyttä pettymystä sillä, että oli tapojensa orjana vain hämmentynyt jokapäiväisten rutiinien muuttumisesta. Kun hän sitten useamman kuukauden kuluttua tajusi venyttävänsä keskusteluja Grellin kanssa kyselemällä kaikenlaisia typeriä tarkennuksia tämän lähettämiin memoihin, ei totuutta enää oikein käynyt kieltäminen. Se terävähampainen hymy miellytti häntä, oli tainnut miellyttää jo hyvän tovin, ja nyt sen kadotettua kaikki vihjailevat vivahteet William kaipasi takaisin sitä, minkä torjumiseen oli ollut liian tottunut tajutakseen tiettyjä tarkoin valikoituja faktoja. 

Ja kun hän sitten vielä huomasi, etteivät silmäniskut ja lentosuukot olleet mihinkään loppuneet, ne vain säästettiiin niitä vastakaiulla arvostavalle yleisölle, astui kuvaan mukaan suorastaan aggressiivinen epätoivo. 

William oli joskus kuullut sanottavan, että kaikella muulla oli rajansa paitsi miesten typeryydellä. Muiden puolesta hän ei tietenkään voinut puhua, mutta hänen omalla kohdallaan mokomaan väitteeseen tuntui todellakin kätkeytyvän totuuden siemen. 

* 

_Maailman parasta flirttiä._ Se oli paljon luvattu. William suhtautui opukseen hyvin suurella varauksella, mutta koska muut vaihtoehdot näyttivät possunpunaisine ja kimaltelevine kansineen vieläkin kamalammilta, tähän oli tyydyttävä. Lunastaessaan teosta William oli varma siitä, ettei ollut eläissään joutunut tekemään mitään yhtä nöyryyttävää, vaikka parempi suunta sekin oli kuin pelkkä loputon itsensä soimaaminen. 

Omin neuvoin hän ei ollut kovistakaan yrityksistä huolimatta kyennyt juuri muuhun kuin raporteista puhumiseen, myös painostavat hiljaisuudet olivat kuuluneet olennaisena osana hänen repertuaariinsa. Miten hitossa Grell oli kyennyt siihen kaikkeen niin mahdottoman monien vuosien ajan? Ja vieläpä tultuaan alituisesti torjutuksi? Ellei William olisi ollut niin varma siitä, että hänen tunteisiinsa vastattiin, hän olisi varmasti torjunut koko ajatuksen minkäänmoisesta silmäpelistä sen sileän tien. 

Sukeltaessaan uuden kirjansa opastuksella flirttailun saloihin William sai huojennuksekseen havaita varsinkin alkupuolen ohjeiden olevan hyvin simppeliä tavaraa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen nopea omaksumaan uutta informaatiota, mutta suurten kokonaisuuksien hallintaan hän oli harjaantunut, ja hän valmistautuikin käymään kaiken lävitse niin monta kertaa kuin osoittautuisi tarpeelliseksi. Hätiköinnistä tuskin oli koskaan ollut kenellekään mitään hyötyä, aikaa kyllä piisaisi, muutokset eivät tapahtuneet yhdessä yössä. 

Seuraavana päivänä William yritti aloittaa ihan niistä pienimmistä perusasioista ja hymyili Grellille tämän saapuessa töihin. 

Grell tiedusteli huolestuneena, voiko William huonosti. 

William toivoi, että se pahuksen flirttailu-opas olisi suurempi; silloin hän voisi murjoa typerää päätään kovien kansien väliin, se kun todennäköisesti tuottaisi parempia tuloksia kuin mikään muu. 

* 

Teoriassa monet vinkit kuulostivat niin idioottivarmoilta, että ensimmäistä kertaa niitä lukiessaan William oli tuhahdellut ylemmyydentuntoisesti. _Puhu hänelle, ole kiinnostunut hänen ammatistaan, tiedustele hänen mielenkiinnonkohteitaan._ Millainen onneton nuija muka ei tajuaisi tuollaisia ihan omia aikojaan? Jos William kerran oli johonkuhun tykästynyt, niin totta kai hän nyt halusi kuulla kyseisestä henkilösta enemmänkin, ei hän tarvinnut ulkopuolista tahoa moisia itsestäänselvyyksiä laukomaan!

Käytännössä mikään ei kuitenkaan ollut ihan niin yksinkertaista, sillä pitkästä tuttavuudesta huolimatta William tunsi tukehtuvansa kieleensä sopivien aloituslauseiden hakiessa muotoaan. Tuloksetta. Hän tiesi käytännössä katsoen _kaiken_ Grellin työstä, oli kohtuullisen hyvin perillä tämän viehtymyksestä teatteriin, ja kaikki se oli vain ujuttautunut hänen tajuntaansa vuosien varrella ilman sen suurempaa tietoista panostusta. Puhua he saattoivat useita kertoja päivässä, ja ehkä juuri sen vuoksi kevyemmän jutustelun aloittaminen olikin niin hillittömän hankalaa, se tuntui suorastaan teennäiseltä — kun keskustelu pyöri lähinnä kellokorttien ja viikatteenhuollon ympärillä, sai olla melkoinen small talkin mestari kääntääksen sananvaihdon johonkin muualle kuin toisiin työasioihin. 

Grell oli tietysti osannut ujuttaa flirttiä ja pikkutuhmaksikin yltyvää huumoria suurinpiirtein joka käänteeseen, mutta Williamilta ei sellainen luonnistunut. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, sopisiko hänen nauraa vai itkeä sen tähden, että oli kuunnellut kaikenmaailman sutkauksia tuskastuneena runsaan vuosisadan, muttei edelleenkään osannut itse veistellä ainuttakaan näppäryyttä, vaikka olisi nyt palavasti halunnut. Ei sen edes tarvitsisi olla mitään nerokasta ja pysäyttävää, pelkkä siirtymä rennompaan ilmapiiriin sekä pois virallisten asioiden piiristä olisi riittänyt. 

 *

“Grell.”

“Mm?”

“Kuule. Minä.... halusin vain sanoa, että... että... p-pidin viimeisimmästä raportistasi.”

“Okei.”

“Ja... tuota... eeh... sinä... sinulla on... hyvin... kaunis käsiala.”

“Mitä?”

“Kaunis käsiala. Nautin suuresti sen lukemisesta”, William kähisi toivoen, etteivät hänen kasvonsa hohkaisi ihan niin punaisina kuin miltä hänestä niissä häpeän syövereissä tuntui. Arvostus Grellin aiempaa mutkatonta flirttailua kohtaan nousi jälleen kerran niin, että ihan korvissa kohisi, Grell kun oli aina hivellyt Williamin egoa heittelemällä puolihuolimattomia kommentteja komeudesta ja karismasta ja sen sellaisesta.

Ja mitä Williamista sitten irtosi vastaavalla hetkellä? Ei hyvä luoja, miten hän halusikaan niittää itsensä ja haudata päänsä johonkin mahdollisimman kauas. 

“Tuota... kiitos”, Grell naurahti selvästi hivenen hämillään, ja lyhyen hetken verran hänen silmissään hehkui juuri _se_ pilke, jota William oli oppinut kaipaamaan. Pitkät ripset räpsähtivät muutaman kerran tuttuun tapaansa, ja William tiesi onnistuneensa nyt ainakin jossain — tutkimuksen mukaan vetävän henkilön seurassa silmiä räpsytellään huomattavasti keskimääräistä enemmän, joten flirttikumppanin aivojen tiedostamattomaan osaan saattoikin vedota tehostamalla tätä rektiota. 

William tunsi itsensä maailman suurimmaksi typerykseksi ottaessaan vinkin käyttöön, ja jo muutaman räpäytyksen jälkeen Grell katsoikin häntä huomattavasti vähemmän hehkuen.

“Will?”

“No?”

“Onko kaikki ihan kunnossa?” 

Ei helkkari. Se siitä sitten. 

“Ei tässä mitään.”

“Oletko varma?”

“Ei minua mikään vaivaa!” William ärähti turhautuneena niin itseensä kuin niihin typeriin nikseihinkin. Vasta liian myöhään hän tajusi, että olisi tietysti kannattanut väittää roskan menneen silmään; silloin hän olisi voinut vaikka pyytää Grelliltä apua ja päästä luontevasti kosketusetäisyydelle...

Mutta se tilaisuus oli nyt iäksi mennyttä. Hellän huolenpidon sijaan hän sai ainoastaan tympääntyneitä katseita sekä niskojen nakkelua Grellin poistuessa. 

William huokaisi syvään, painoi kasvonsa käsiin ja totesi itselleen, ettei asioiden nykyisellä kehityskululla yllättyisi lainkaan, jos seuraavaa raporttia olisi elävöitetty marginaaleihin luonnostelluilla törkeillä käsimerkeillä.

 *

Tuhoontuomitun silmäpeli-episodin seurauksena Williamin usko kirjan opastuksen pätevyyteen laski entisestään, mutta koska hänellä ei ollut parempiakaan ideoita omasta takaa, ei auttanut muu kuin käydä kaikki neuvot lävitse yksi kerrallaan. Pakkohan edes jonkun niistä olisi toimia!

Kirjassa julistettiin kokonaisen luvun verran sitä, kuinka tilanteen koko kehollaan hallintaan ottavat miehet kiinnittivät naisten huomion, joten William testasi kahdesti, miten sellainen “toisten miesten koskeminen johtajan ottein tai leikkisästi” toimisi. Grell ei vaikuttanut erityisen vakuuttuneelta, mutta seurauksia kyllä silti piisasi; Ronald Knox vältteli Williamia kokonaisen kuukauden, Alan Humphries sen sijaan alkoi luoda Williamiin turhankin pitkiä, päästä varpaisiin mittailevia katseita. 

Kaulan hivelyn väitettiin olevan sensuelli kutsu yhteisen yön viettämiseen, mutta homma typistyi heti kättelyssä pelkäksi vaivaantuneeksi niskan lääppimiseksi, kasvojen kevyt kallistus taas tuntui kielivän ennemminkin aivovammasta kuin kiinnostuksesta keskustelukumppania kohtaan. Katsekontakti väkijoukon ylitse sentään onnistui aina silloin tällöin lounastauoilla tai isommissa osastopalavereissa, mutta siihen se Williamin menestys sitten jäikin — joko hän kääntyi kiusaantuneena pois aivan liian aikaisin, tai vaihtoehtoisesti sortui juuri siihen herkeämättömään vahtaamiseen, josta jatkuvasti varoiteltiin. Kerran hänen silmäkulmansa alkoi nykiä, ja se jos mikä tappoi jännitteen ihan sinne lähtökuoppiinsa. 

* 

“Eikö täällä olekin... tuota... hieman _kuuma_?”

Grell avasi ikkunan. 

Williamista tuntui, että hän puolestaan voisi avata ranteensa vetämällä paperihaavoja sen saatanan opuksen sivuilla. 

 *

Systemaattisesti etenevien empiiristen kokeiden saavuttua siihen pisteeseen, että olisi aika kokeilla ultimaattista viettelyilmettä (silmät puoliummessa, suu raollaan ja kielenpää näkyvillä), William päätti siirtyä suosiolla lukuun _Jos hän ei vain tajua._  
  
_“Mikäli olet jo tehnyt kaikkesi, mutta mielitietty vaikuttaa edelleen olevan tyystin tietämätön kiinnostuksestasi, lienee aiheellista siirtyä järeämpiin aseisiin. Lopeta vihjaileminen ja pyydä häntä suoraan vaikka kahville.”_

Niin William sitten teki. Ja he joivat kahvia oikein toverillisessa hengessä siellä viraston kanttiinissa, sillä muuan nimeltämainitsematon imbesilli esitti kysymyksensä niin, että sen tulkitseminen treffikutsuksi tuskin olisi onnistunut yhtään keneltäkään. 

 *

Kaikkea tapahtunutta töpeksintääkin enemmän Williamia kiusasivat sanat, joihin koko saamarin kirja päättyi. _Pidä hauskaa ja nauti olostasi._ Miten hitossa kukaan muka voisi nauttia olostaan sellaisissa tilanteissa?

Vaikka William olikin lukenut koko teoksen kannesta kanteen useamman kerran, hän ei tuntenut oloaan yhtään viisaammaksi käsillä olevan ongelman suhteen. Ehkä hän olikin lähestynyt asiaa kokonaan väärästä suunnasta — ei hän mitään silmäpeliniksejä tarvinnut, vaan ääliöille kirjoitetut selkeät ohjeet tunteiden tunnustamiseen. Hän oli vakava ja pohjimmiltaan varsin vanhanaikainen mies, joten kenties jokin toimistoflirttiä klassisempi lähestymistapa voisi olla paikallaan.

Pitäisikö hänen yrittää esittää asiansa paperilla? Hän huvitteli jo hetken ajatuksella Grellin ikkunaan koputtavasta kirjekyyhkystä, se ainakin olisi romanttista, mutta toisaalta... niin, toisaalta tuntuisi keskenkasvuiselta tilittää tuntojaan olematta edes itse paikalla, kyllä sellaiset asiat tuli hoitaa kasvotusten. Sitä paitsi eihän hänellä olisi mitään takuita siitä, että Grell olisi yksin kirjettä lukiessaan. 

Kerratessaan taas koostamaansa listaa paremmista kohteliaisuuksista William antoi ajatusten harhailla siihen typerään neuvoon, joka kehotti mielikuvaharjoitteluun. William oli hylännyt tuon turhuuden välittömästi ihan jo sillä perusteella, ettei hän yksinkertaisesti osannut kuvitella itseään hurmaavana flirttailijana, ja kaikkien näiden munausten jälkeen sellainen tuntui vielä aiempaakin mahdottomammalta. 

Grell sen sijaan oli flirttinä suorastaan ensiluokkainen. Hänen kohdallaan ei voinut enää edes väittää toiminnan jalostuneen omaksi taiteenlajikseen, se oli enemmänkin jo tapa olla, lähtemätön osa hänen persoonaansa. 

Miten jokin toisille niin vaivaton toiminto aiheutti toisille pelkkiä vatsanväänteitä? Juuri tänäänkin William oli saanut taas katkerana todistaa, kuinka Grell oli saanut jonkun hemmetin Slingbyn huomion pelkällä tukkansa huolettomalla heilautuksella. Siihen oli vastattu aivan yhtä huolettomalla silmäniskulla, ei vastavuoroiseen kontaktiin ollut sen enempää vaadittu, mutta auta armias, kun William edes harkitsi mitään sen suuntaista... Ei, siinä olivat kasassa ainoastaan katastrofin ainekset, ei mitään sen houkuttelevampaa. Grellin ja Slingbyn kaltaiset tyypit tuntuivat muutenkin jo joltain kokonaan omalta lajiltaan, jolla oli oma kieli ja kulttuuri, jota tällaiset jähmeät Spearsit eivät koskaan voisi —

Jokin tuntui loksahtavan kohdalleen Williamin päässä. 

Kaikenlainen flirtti oli totisesti hänen ulottumattomissaan, sille ei mahtanut mitään; hän voisi yrittää vaikka maailman tappiin asti eikä viesti siltikään menisi perille... mutta ehkä se ei haitannut. Kuten William oli jo aiemmin todennut, hän tunsi Grellin, tiesi tämän kiinnostukset ja pitämiset, eikä tässä enää edes ollut kyse mistään vaikutuksen tekemisestä vaan jo seuraavalle asteelle siirtymisestä. Jotain erityistä ja pysäyttävää sen pitäisi silti olla, ihan jo sen tympeän torjumisenkin vuoksi, mutta ehkä Williamilta voisivat tietyt soidinmenot sujuakin, kun vaatimuksesta hienovaraisen jännitteen luomiseen luovuttaisiin... 

* 

William vilkaisi toimistonsa raolleen jätetystä ovesta sisään, ja kirosi raskaasti. Grell oli jo saapunut paikalle, hän istui sillä Williamin työpöydän pahemmalle puolelle sijoitetulla tuolilla, jolla varmasti jokainen Lontoon jaoksen kuolonjumala oli joutunut joskus moitteita kuuntelemaan. 

Tämän täytyi olla älyttömintä, mitä William oli koskaan edes ajatellut tekevänsä, ehkä olisi sittenkin pitänyt vain ostaa kukkia... 

Mutta koska oli myöhäistä katua, William nieli parhaansa mukaan livistämishalunsa ja astui sisään niin ryhdikkäänä sekä ankarana kuin vain osasi. Hän ei tohtinut mennä kovinkaan lähelle, joten hän jäi oven lähistölle norkoilemaan sen lukittuaan, suoristi solmiotaan ja loi kurkkuaan karaisten Grelliin sen kaikkein parhaimman esimies-katseensa. 

“Kenttävirkailija Sutcliff, olette viime aikoina syyllistynyt törkeisiin laiminlyönteihin.”

“Mitä?!”

“Älkää viitsikö teeskennellä tietämätöntä”, William sanoi hyisesti ja liu’utti silmälasejaan nenänvartta pitkin niin, että hän katsoi Grelliin kehyksien yli — ainakin Grellin tekemänä sellainen näytti hyvin tenhoavalta, kohtalokkaaltakin, ja tuntuihan kaikki tietysti hitusen helpommalta nyt, kun William ei saattanut nähdä toisen ilmeitä. “Tiedän kyllä, että alkuperäinen määräys tuli ylemmältä taholta, mutta kaltaiseltanne ammattilaiselta sopisi silti odottaa parempaa tilannetajua sekä kykyä suhtautua käskyihin tarpeen vaatiessa kriittisesti.”

Hänen kätensä tärisivät hänen löysätessään solmiota, mutta kasvoilla ei lihaskaan värähtänyt. Paidan ylimmät napit oli avattu jo aiemmin, joten silkkisen solmun valuessa alemmas kaulukset vetäytyivät paljastamaan ihoa juuri sen verran, että William tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi ja ennen kaikkea epäammattimaiseksi. Grellin olisi parasta arvostaa tätä. William nojasi liioitellun rennosti ovenkarmiin ja antoi edelleen vapisevan kätensä jatkaa matkaansa solmiolta, se kulki kevyesti pitkin rintaa ja vatsaa aina vyölle asti. Toinen kulma kohosi melkein kuin itsestään silmälasien luisuessa vielä aavistuksen alemmas, suupieli nytkähti tyytymättömästi.

“Todella, Grell, mitä miehen täytyy oikein tehdä saadakseen vähän huomiota?” 

Grell päästi tukahtuneen henkäyksen, sitten oli niin hiljaista, että William saattoi kuulla kellon tikityksen viereisestä huoneesta. Hän toivoi, että Grell tekisi tai sanoisi jotain, mitä tahansa, mutta punainen läiskä hänen sumeassa näkökentässään pysyi sekä vaiti että tyystin liikkumattomana.

“Tuota... Grell?”

“Mm?”

“Minä... öh. Se taisi olla asiatonta. Pahoit-”

“Jos et ole aikeissa tulla tänne ja ottaa minua työpöydälläsi _nyt heti_ , niitän sinut”, kuului hengästynyt vastaus, ja William uskaltautui viimein työntämään silmälasinsa paikoilleen. 

Hän ennätti juuri ja juuri nähdä, kuinka herkullisesti Grellin kasvot olivat punehtuneet, sitten Grell jo nousikin ja syöksähti Williamin luokse tempomaan solmiota pois sekä näykkimään terävin hampain niin huulia, kaulaa kuin paidan alta esiin kuoriutuvia hartioitakin. 

Sille mainitulle työpöydälle ei koskaan ehditty.


End file.
